No Regrets
by Svaneaalka
Summary: Despite everyone expecting the two Uchiha brothers to be rivals, they were quite lovely with each other, especially Itachi, their mother could notice the protective way he treated Sasuke. A.U; Yaoi; Incest; ItaSasu; Shota
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Incest; Yaoi (Male X Male); Shota; ItaSasu**

** If you don't like it, don't read.**

** Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Enjoy!**

**oOo**

The parents of Mikoto never fully liked the man she had chosen to marry with. But they didn't feel bad for doing so, they could notice that that was a reciprocal feeling.

As they considered that Fugaku was already too old and conservative to their joyful daughter, Fugaku, the said future son-in-law, seldom insinuated that they should stop of trying to sow intrigues between him and his bride and let Mikoto make her own choices. Even though in Mikoto's presence they pretended to get along with Fugaku, the idea of the sudden marriage was something her mother and her father took some time to digest, afterall she didnt even know that man until six months before, they didn't want to see Mikoto regretting mistakes that could be easily avoided; that's why they gave her tons of unasked advices, though she purposefully overlooked them, preffering to carry on with her plans.

Was not like Mikoto didn't cared for all what they told her, of course she did, and she knew that they wanted only the best for her. Yet, there are times when you are loving, you're capable of doing the most crazy things, and marrying with someone you barely know is one of them. Surely it includes risks, just like everything else important in your life, you have to be pretty aware of that. But nonetheless, is not something so uncommon.

Is like that famous old tale says, the one where the vices and the virtues were playing together, and in some moment, Madness influenced by Rage ended up blinding Love. In the end, as a punishment for Madness, they had to forever walk hand in hand. And since then, Love is blind and is guided by Madness.

Love guided by madness is a good way to define this kind of situation.

The young woman was indeed in love with her fiancé and she would never give up on him for anything. Though, that statement only became as clear as the day when Mikoto discovered that was already expecting her first son with Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi was the name given to the so expected baby. Mikoto couln't put into words all the emotions she felt when saw the chubby face of her child. At first, she got frightened of mishandle the newborn, but soon enough she let her motherly instincts take the lead. Among that great wave of feelings, Mikoto could point that the one which overpowered all the others was happiness. And judging by the rare smile in Fugaku's usually stern face, she knew he was happy too.

But that had been a long time ago, and the then baby, now is currently with thirteen years. During all this time, the Uchiha heir also gained a brother, Sasuke, with seven years old now. Many oldest siblings tend to dislike their younger brother (or sister) due to all the attention the upcoming child is going to 'steal' from them. But Itachi didn't think like that, he liked the idea of having a little brother. Actually, only his mother seemed a bit detached from him, but not just because the new pregnancy, but because Itachi himself was never like the other kids, he acted more like a mini adult; even towards his mother. But Mikoto accepted that, she knew he was different from the others. In fact, his father was the only one who was almost disinterested about Sasuke, which somewhat annoyed Itachi.

And since Sasuke's arrival has always been like that, Fugaku have never hidden the fact that Itachi was his favorite. He liked the praising he received for his oldest son, which for sure, was more than a boost for his already huge ego. For him, was not a matter of being vain or not, a parent has all the rights of being flattered for his child being a prodigy. And Sasuke, regardless of his hard work to try and grab a tiny bit of his father's attention, the man seemed to ignore all his efforts. The little boy always ended up remaining in his brother's shadow. Nonetheless, despite everyone expecting the two Uchiha brothers to be rivals, Mikoto has never seen her sons acting like enemies, on the contrary, they were quite lovely with each other, especially Itachi, she could notice the protective way he treated Sasuke.

She was glad of having two great sons like them, and was also glad of having a husband like Fugaku, he had his bad aspects, of course, but in her eyes he was a good man anyway. At that point, her life could not be better, she'd easily achieved what most people dies before even getting a taste of. Completion. And she liked of saying that she was the most lucky and most happy woman on earth.

Aside their eventual issues, they could pass as the true picture of a perfect family. And this was one of the many reasons why the Uchihas were envied for so many people.

However, the plain happiness that has accompanied Mikoto for so long time that even gave her the false sensation that would never disappear, only lasted until two months ago when she discovered that her husband was cheating on her.

That was the beginning of the downfall.

Fugaku was talking on the phone. He didn't know Mikoto had arrived home yet, and while the woman looked for him, she listened to his voice coming from inside their walk-in closet. His unusual friendly tone was what caught her attention in first place. Her curiosity grew even more after he spoke the name of the person whom he was talking with. Kurenai.

Mikoto was not the type of paranoid woman who's always seeking for signals of betrayal, but even her as any other woman would be more than angry if listened to her husband having a suspicious talk with his secretary and then, later on, with no knowledge that you heard everything, creating a lame excuse to go out.

She had followed Fugaku. Consequently, she found Kurenai's apartment.

Mikoto was so in shock that didn't know what to do in that situation, she never imagined that Fugaku, who always dispised cheating, could do something like that. And instead of invading the place screaming and shouting like a lot of angered people does when realize a betrayal, the only thing she did was to kill time in a park nearby.

She felt like a coward in that park, and when finally decided that running from the problem would just make it worse, she went back there where she saw Fugaku entering. But by the time she arrived, Fugaku had long gone, and she was alone face to face with Kurenai, who kindly let her in, just to humiliate Mikoto even more.

Mikoto couldn't describe how hurt she felt when Kurenai began to tell that she was not the first and probably wouldn't be the last woman whom Fugaku cheated with.

The worse part was that no matter how much Mikoto tried not to believe in all that, there was a little voice in the back of her head screaming that all what Kurenai had said to her was true. And she knew that really was. Mikoto had already gotten to know some rumors involving Fugaku, the problem back then was that she was too naive and too blindly in love to at least get suspicious from him. But now she'd been forced to see what she had ignored for so long, in a terrible way though.

Moved by all that humiliation of being so dumb that whole time, Mikoto opted for what seemed the right choice in her point of view. She said to Fugaku that wanted the divorce. When that words left her mouth, the man became angry, and they got into an argument. That was the first true fight they ever had during their thirteen years of marriage.

Thirteen years of marriage. Some of their friends wondered how come Fugaku and Mikoto were still together, if they were so different from each other. And is not like that theory that says the opposite attracts; because honestly, it doesn't really work. Think about yourself and the things you can not put up with. Wouldn't it be a crap if your partner liked of all that stuff you dislike? Unless you have some aspects in common, the relationship is going to be doomed since the beginning.

Despite their differences, one of the main things Mikoto and Fugaku had in common, not for the same reasons though, was their craving for the perfect family.

Fugaku wanted a good woman to build his future family with, and Mikoto was the only one he judged could provide it. Needless to say that she became more than pleased with that idea.

They managed to get what they wanted. Sadly, it didn't last for a longer time, such as previously expected.

And was so unfair, she'd dedicated all her love and her life to him, trying everyday her best to keep being a good wife, and now there she was, crying alone in their bedroom. Fugaku wasn't home, he'd left few minutes after another of their argues.

Her eyes were swollen from all the crying, no matter how many times she dried it, the tears didn't stop of streaking down her beautiful face. She still loved him too much, though she wasn't that naive young girl anymore. Also, Mikoto had understood that their relationship couldn't work out from then on, not with the knowledge that her husband liked of extramarital relationships.

She heard a knock on the door, and it opened without waiting for her reply. She lifted her gaze only to find Itachi entering.

"Sorry Kaa-san, I came to see if you are ok." Said him looking concerned, and again she did not give any response. He approached his mother and sat beside her on the bed. The woman was miserable, he's never seen her so sad.

The image of her oldest seeming worried with her, only made Mikoto cry even harder, and Itachi embraced his sobbing mother. He was not too good at this thing of comforting others, in fact he only knew how to do that to Sasuke, but this time he had at least to try. So, he just kept in silence, while listened her weeping, and after a long moment he decided to begin a conversation again.

"You will really divorce, won't you?" Asked, although he knew the answer very well. For him this was just a silly confirmation. He had listened all the argues in the past two months, indeed was difficult not to, since his parents always end up yelling at each other. Not only that, but in the afternoon when the lawyer his mother had hired arrived, he felt the need to eavesdrop. Because surely was not like his father and his mother would tell him anything. He didn't want to be left in the dark and needed to know with accuracy what was going on, and there was no other easy way of doing so.

What he heard from them was shocking to him.

After the whole struggle, Fugaku has finally acquiesced with the divorce; yet, was not that information that let Itachi alarmed, but the agreement between both parts which followed Fugaku's decision: the damned thing called 'split custody' where Mikoto is going to have Sasuke's custody, while Fugaku will have Itachi's. Therefore, in the end, he and his brother are going to be separated as well. Itachi didn't want that, Sasuke is the person he most love in the world, he didn't want them to be apart.

The woman sniffed and muttered against her son's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Itachi. Sorry for putting you and Sasuke through all this." Her voice cracked a bit, but she continued. "In the morning your father and I... we... we are going to submit the divorce papers to settle everything." She made a brief pause to regain the courage for what she was going to say next. "Sasuke will move out with me. I never wanted this to happen... But don't worry, you can see each other at the weekends... and you both are already attending the same school... Oh my... You are so attached to each other, I don't even know how to explain all this for him tomorrow. But you understand, don't you, Itachi?"

Her son seemed to let the new information sink in, and attempted to give a slight nod to reassure her. So understanding.

"Thanks." She said removing a raven lock from his face and hugging him in a gentle motherly way. Mikoto was glad of her son being so mature despite his age.

Over his mother's shoulder, Itachi took a glance at the red shining numbers of the clock on the bedside table. Was already midnight; 12:06 am more precisely. "It's late. You should rest." He broke the embrace.

Sighing, she lifted a hand and touched her own forehead. "My head is starting to ache..." Muttered.

"If you want, I can bring you some painkillers. You'll feel better later on." His mother nodded. The long-haired teen stood and left.

When Itachi came back, Mikoto was alredy under the covers.

"Here." Said handing her a glass and the painkillers.

He knew she was going to gain another headache. Was always like that when she cried as much as today, which happened a lot when Mikoto watched romance movies. She always needed a pill later on; actually, she used them even for the lightest pain. Mikoto had an historic of taking antidepressives as well, and in fact was not a secret that was since that habit back then, that she's become the somewhat hypocondriac person she is now. When she got knowing about Fugaku and Kurenai, her insomniac trends came back full force and her doctor had currently prescribed Rohypnol; which without it, she would look like a zombie with huge bags under her onyx eyes, spending the whole night wandering through the house instead of sleeping, drowning herself in her sad thoughts and self pity.

Itachi could see that her love for Fugaku was still too much, otherwise she wouldn't be so affected by that situation; but aside all the love, she was also a woman of pride. She needed the divorce, therefore, needed the pills.

He felt slightly bad for his mother. Mikoto has always been too dependent on medicines, that this is going to be the end for her.

He watched the woman taking a last gulp in the liquid and hand him back the glass.

"Good night, kaa-san." He Said taking his leave and letting Mikoto rest.

"Good night, Itachi."

Before leaving, Itachi turned his head to look at Mikoto, she was already closing her eyes. "Just sleep. Everything is going to be ok."

**oOo**

All what Fugaku wanted when he went to his house back from work, was to take a good shower and finally find a moment of peace in his day. However, Mikoto had another plans for him. And that's how it turned out; another exchange of rough words. As always, when he got pissed enough of all her foolish complaints, despite being annoyied with Kurenai for accepting to meet with his soon-to-be-ex-wife at lunch, which triggered his 'welcoming' at home, he went to her apartment anyway. The woman didn't get so surprised of finding Fugaku knocking on her door in the middle of the night, he often had slept there in the past months.

Again, she got happy for being the one whom he seeked for everytime he's fought with Mikoto. Kurenai liked him.

She was aware that some people at their work suspected they had an affair. she didn't care for what they said, but what was really annoying about that was they usually comented that she was just after Fugaku's money.

Well, those people weren't wrong. But they weren't right too. When their relationship as lovers began, she pictured the man as just another depraved boss, one of those who only hires beautiful and young women for the sole purpose of sleeping with them. Now, for some reason, Kurenai could even admit that she'd fell in love with him. And due to the secret affair, she received the expensive presents; which is something she couldn't ignore.

The truth was: she loved Fugaku, and also his money.

**oOo**

What is not supposed to be a difficult task to perform, is to climb a staircase. At least, not when you are a perfectly healty 45-year-old man. Fugaku was rushing upstairs and fell. To witness the stoic and terrifying Uchiha stumbling on his own feet and falling, was a scene to burn in the memory to never forget anymore.

The maid who was watching him could have giggled, if she wasn't so nervous with the gloomy aura that seemed to have settled itself in that house.

When Fugaku arrived home to change his clothes, in the morning, he saw a coroner van and a police car, both parked in front of his house. He stormed inside and sought to know what was going on. That same maid who had seen him fall, said that the problem was with Mikoto. Without bothering with further explanations, Fugaku just asked where was she, and the woman answered that his wife was still in the bedroom.

In the hallway, he saw his oldest son standing in front of the main bedroom door holding Sasuke against his chest, while talked with a policeman, the three of them noticing Fugaku's presence as he approached. "What happened here?" He asked looking at the policeman, then averting his gaze to inside the room, where he found his answer. His wife was on the bed seeming to be sleeping. Due to the situation, was obvious she wasn't.  
Out of impulse, the Uchiha tried to enter but was held by the arm by the policeman. "You can't go." Said.

"She's my wife!" Fugaku shouted, he looked as if he was fighting against his own nerves, his tanned skin was pale due to that sight. He refused to believe in what he was seeing.

"I can't let you in. You might ruin the scene." Scene? "Aparently she commited suicide induced by an overdose of pills. But still, we have to make an authopsy to be sure. The coroner is taking pictures, in case the test determine otherwise."

For the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke bury his tear stained face on Itachi's shoulder quietly sobbing.

He sighed. How that happened? Suicide. Why would Mikoto do that? She used to have depressive trends, but she have never mentioned about suicide before, no. He didn't even pay too much attention to that anymore because he knew that after a while she would always be back to her own joyful self. And, sure, they were passing through a crisis and were about to oficially have the divorce, but she was the one who asked for it, he just agreed with her. Why would she kill herself when she had just got what she wanted?

His oldest son was observing everything unfold with a composed feature on his face. Fugaku just wondered that Itachi was managing to handle the situation better than him at the moment. Fugaku was known for everyone as being a strong man. However, seeing Mikoto's limp and lifeless body there took him off guard, he passed a hand over his own face no more standing to look in the room. Yet he would not break down, he had to take a hold of himself, he was Fugaku Uchiha afterall. He turned towards his son. "Itachi, go with Sasuke to your room."

The raven haired boy nodded, and doing what he was told he proceed to walk away from him.

Itachi entered inside his own bedroom still carrying his brother, he sat himself at the comfort surface of his bed with Sasuke straddling him. The younger boy was the one who had found Mikoto's body. In the previous day, moments before him falling asleep, she was in his room saying that she had something important to tell him in the morning, before he went to school. She'd just had another argue with his father. Sasuke saw she was trying not to cry in front of him, and soon she left. Then when Mikoto didn't show up for breakfast, that's when Sasuke went to wake her up. He gently shook his mother by her arm and... she wasn't awaking. The little boy ran to call his brother. Itachi seemed to be shocked as well when saw what was going on, and he called the EMT. When the EMT arrived, they simply said that there was nothing that could be done. She was long dead. They called the police, which arrived along with the coroner.

His mother was dead, his father was nowhere to be seen, there were just these people making questions he didn't even know how to answer. Sasuke just wanted to cry.

Itachi noticed his little brother's state and scooped Sasuke in his arms to calm him down. Minutes later, Fugaku arrived there too.

"Nii-san," Came the younger raven's strained voice, as he lifted his face to look at Itachi. "They said that mother killed herself, why she would do that? Why, Nii-san?"

Itachi stared intently at him, hearing the rest of Sasuke's question being pronounced between incontrolable sobs. "Sometimes..." He began to answer. "Sometimes we just choose paths that lead us to irriversible outcomes, Otouto."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't understand."

The older boy embraced Sasuke, making circular motions with a hand in his brother's back to soothe him. "Was her choice, Sasuke." Muttered.

A little noise could be heard coming from the outside, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and began to stand up from his bed.

He walked over to the window, and since his little brother wasn't so heavy, Itachi could easily use one of his hands to move a white curtain out of his way to take a glance through the glass.

An evil glint sparkled in his eyes as he watched the bag containing Mikoto's body being put into the coroner's van. Savouring his victory, Itachi inhaled the scent of Sasuke's hair, and as if mocking of his deceased mother, he tightened his hold around the boy's tiny body in a possessive manner, and then he let an almost invisible smile form in his lips. 'Sorry mother, but I just couldn't let you take Sasuke away from me.'

**oOo**

**A/N: My first fic ever! Finally! \o/**

**I hope you liked. I have some ideas for the second chapter, don't know when I'll post it, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry about grammar errors.**

** See ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Incest; Yaoi; Shota; ItaSasu**

** If you don't like it, don't read.**

** Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Enjoy!**

**oOo**

The cell phone rang for what seemed the thousandth time since his wife passed away. It's amazing how news spread fast, even more when the news is about some sort of disaster or regarding the death of someone. For Fugaku the terrible side of all this is that people don't notice how annoying their curiosity is.

Dressing for the funeral, he buttoned his black suit, then proceeded to take the ringing device on the bed. He read the ID and grimaced, but answered anyway.

"Hello."

"Hi. I-..."

"What do you want?" Fugaku interrupted Kurenai without even caring for what she had to say.

"I've Just found out what happened to Mikoto. You may not believe me... but I'm sorry. And I just... wanted to say if there's anything I can help, please, just ask me." Was true that Kurenai was not happy that the woman had killed herself, but facing the facts, Mikoto was out of the way and Fugaku was finally free. Now was her great chance of being officially with him, and the hope didn't stop of growing in her heart.

"Mikoto is dead, there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Well..." Why is he being so cold? "I just want you to know that I'm here for anything you need."

"Can't you see my wife is dead because of you?" He snapped.

"What?" She asked startled with the sudden accusation. She was already used with the fact that Fugaku was not the most sweetest being on earth, but that was not the reaction she was expecting.

"If you hadn't talked with her that day, she would be still alive!" One could clearly hear the anger in his tone. Kurenai was not understanding what he meant by that statement. Was he out of nowhere putting the whole fault on her?

"You shouldn't have met her! What did you tell her? What did you do to Mikoto commit suicide?"

What Fugaku was saying was totally nonsense. What's gotten into him? Kurenai thought. Of course she'd talked with his wife that day, but because Mikoto herself was the one who called trying to meet with her. And what was supposed to be only a civilized talk at lunch, ended up in an argument and Mikoto giving Kurenai a great slap on the face in the middle of a crowded restaurant.

"I didn't do anything! She was crazy! She was the one who attacked me!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"And you don't be hypocrite, Fugaku! You're just trying to put all the fault in someone else's shoulders."

"You destroyed my marriage!"

"You did it yourself! And there's no point in putting an act here, you didn't even love her. We both know it!"

"Of course I loved her!"

Kurenai laughed, then sarcastically asked. "How so? Leaving her alone while you fucked another women and used your job as a cover?"

"I loved her, because Mikoto was the type of woman to spend a life with. She wasn't a slut like you whom men just use to have fun then throw away when become useless." He harshly said.

Kurenai tried to keep acting tough but she just couldn't, she felt a stinging pain in her chest hearing those words and against her will the first tears began to pool in her eyes. She thought that she meant something to him.

How wrong she was.

"You have no rights to talk to me like that!" Fugaku has crossed the line! Kurenai loved him but she will not let him say whatever he wanted about her.

"And is not the truth? I would not be surprised if you had attempted to seduce your former boss as well. It's the only way that worthless people like you achieve something in life, right?"

Fugaku looked at his wrist watch and decided that all that had lasted enough. He had to be at the funeral in about an hour, he had no time to waste with that woman. "You're fired. I Don't want to see your face never again. Don't call me anymore." And with that cold manner he hang up.

At the other end of the line Kurenai listened to the end call sound and gripped the cell phone, she didn't even have time to retort him. Her hands were trembling with anger.

"Asshole." She muttered between gritted teeth.

**oOo**

The knowledge that you'll never see again someone whom you were used to live with since you can remember, is weird-to say the least.

When someone is dead is not like if they went into some long trip, and is not like they left with the intent to never come back. We all know this, we've learnt it since our childhood.

Around the world thousands of people go missing every day, babies, kids, adults... All ages and kinds. No distinctions. There are many reasons for it and it vary from causes such as running away, to kidnappings and human trafficking (Which are related in many cases). Usually, these people are never heard from again. Nonetheless, some of the ones who awaits for them to come back someday, still have the apparently undying hope for their return.

Why? Because they know there's the possibility of finding this missing person in a near or in a distant future; even with the chances lessening with the passing of time, just because of the simple fact they are, or might be still alive.

Sasuke's mother was dead, and he will never see her again. Simple as that. But compared with when he found Mikoto's dead body, he was doing a great job at fighting back his tears. Sasuke didn't want to receive pityful looks from all those strange people.

Well, among that unknown faces, there were still some that he could distinguish, like Jiraya Namikaze(1) and Kakashi Hatake, two gray haired man who worked with his father; Tsunade Namikaze(1), Jiraya's wife, and their grandson Naruto, who was one of Sasuke's classmates; and some members of the Hyuuga family.

No, they weren't all strange for him, though the rest were faces Sasuke's never seen before. All of them gathered there to say their goodbyes to Mikoto.

The little boy lowered his head using his dark bangs to hide his face as he dried with the sleeve of his suit the single tear that made its way down his cheek. Sasuke will miss his mother very much. Had always been her who with her gentle way, tried to make the constantly heavy atmosphere in their house bearable. He thanked her for that, and for reassuring him everytime his father wanted to turn him into some copy of Itachi.

He wondered how will be everything from now on. Fugaku not even cared about him. The only one who he could count on now was his older brother.

'At least I have Nii-san.' Sasuke thought. He wouldn't know what to do if his brother left him as well. Sasuke shook his head to shun the sudden unwanted thought away. He didn't want to be left all alone in the world, but that was not why he felt so anguished all of a sudden. Yes, he will miss Mikoto, though the simple hipothesis of losing his brother, was far much worse for him, he loved his Aniki more than anything.

Was barely noticiable, but Itachi has stayed, since the beginning of the ceremony, paying more attention to his little brother than to the funeral itself, he saw when Sasuke shook his head seeming a little disturbed with something, and he put a hand over Sasuke's shoulder. No matter how many times his Otouto wanted to hide what he felt, Itachi would always attempt to know what was going on with him. The long haired boy knew that Sasuke was just distressed something.

If it was because of Mikoto, then soon he'll make sure his little brother forget everything he ever felt for her. If it depended on him, Sasuke would not cry for their mother. That woman wanted to separate them, and that was motive enough for Itachi dislike her.

The funeral was almost ended, the lid of the casket was lifted and the body was exposed.

Fugaku being the husband, was the first to walk over to put a flower there, then was his sons' turn, and then slowly the visitors during the final viewing before the casket being sealed.

Fugaku looked at Itachi and Sasuke by his side, but soon he averted his gaze just when in the middle of that sea of people walking towards Mikoto's body he saw someone he didn't expect to see there approaching them.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed in the moment he saw the woman he'd insulted through the phone a couple of hours before. How Kurenai dared appearing there? He made clear for her not to cross his way again. If there was one thing Fugaku hated, was being disobeyed.

"What do you think you doing here?" He asked in a hushed and irritated tone.

Sasuke heard that and began to pay attention at his father. Why was he talking that way to that woman?

Kurenai walked past him and placed a flower over Mikoto's shroud then walked over to him again. She was wearing a sober, yet very elegant black dress. However, soberness and elegance were the last thing she had in mind now. During the year they'd worked together, she quickly learned that Fugaku cared too much for things such appearances. And all what she wanted now was destroy that undeserved reputation of perfect husband he's gained through the years.

"What a touching sight. The hurt widower mourning his deceased and beloved wife." She said and gave him a smile as some pairs of eyes turned towards them.

"What are you intending to do?." He asked, cautious to what would be her answer. There were too many ears hearing them.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi, as if his older brother had all the answers for what was happening. Itachi only muttered an 'It's ok' and again stared at the woman talking with his father. He felt the sensation that the circumstances were only helping him.

"I came here to say my goodbyes, as everyone else here."

Fugaku began to hear light murmurs echoing inside the temple. He was sure Kurenai heard as well because she gave another smile and began to talk again, louder this time. "You killed her, Fugaku. Indirectly, but you are the one who did it. And you know it."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"Leave, now." Fugaku said.

"Don't worry. I've already done what I came here to do." She explained and walked away.

Was brief, but that was a weird conversation. Sasuke thought as he watched Kurenai leaving, he was curious about what she had just said. Later he will ask Itachi about it.

The rest of ceremony went smootly, which meant, none inconvenient people. And that fact made Fugaku relax again.

When the last flower was placed in the casket, it was finally sealed.

However, when Fugaku went with his sons to his car to follow the hearse to the crematorium, he had a surprise. All over his black sedan there was a message spray-painted written in bold red letters saying 'Fugaku Uchiha killed his wife.' Of course that everyone else had seen this and probably knew Who hás done that, but even being a lie, Fugaku knew he will have a headache for quite some time.

That bitch...

After the bone-picking ceremony, the urn containing Mikoto's remains was taken straight to the cemetery, not a normal custom tough, as the urns generally stay at the family's house for 35 days before being buried. Anyway, that was what was previously decided by Fugaku and that's how it went.

On their way home, Sasuke had many questions to make, and was obvious that that was not the right time though, he'll have to wait until later. He sighed as he watched the trees run through the window of the car, they were in a taxi, Fugaku would not use his car again until it hás been re-painted.

The Uchiha men didn't want to start a conversation, they preferred to stay silent with their own thoughts. Fugaku was only able to think how everything that happened was going to affect him. One thing is a gossip; other thing is the confirmation of the said gossip, and for him it has reached a new level, not in a good way though.

Itachi was the only member of the Uchiha family really relaxed right now, afterall, his problems were solved for the time being. And no more clingy Mikoto trying to steal his baby brother.

**oOo**

Pale fingers ran through the raven spiky hair feeling its delicious softness. Sasuke sighed with the caress just like a little kitten being petted by its owner, feeling his eyelids getting heavier and heavier with every stroke.

Sasuke asked to sleep with Itachi that night, and the older boy, loving the idea agreed imediately. But even after what had happened in that tiring day, and knowing that he needed a good night of rest to regain his energies, Sasuke was wide awake.

That's why now the older boy stroked Sasuke's hair. Itachi used to do that when his brother was not feeling sleepy. And it always worked; aside being another reason to Itachi hear that arousing moans leaving sasuke's lips.

"Nii-san," The boy suddenly spoke. He noticed that then was the perfect time to ask about the earlier events.

"who's that woman who accused father today?" He had the sensation that had already seen her somewhere else before, just didn't know where nor when.

"Her name is Kurenai Yuuhi. You probably don't remember her because you've seen her only one time. She was father's secretary." Given the circunstances and knowing Fugaku, she was undoubtedly fired by now.

Sasuke yawned."And... is it true what she told us? Mother's death is father's fault?"

"There's many reasons, Sasuke. But, yes, father is one of them." Replied. If their father hadn't been fool enough to involve himself in that kind of relationship, Mikoto would probably live a little longer. The unexpected divorce made Itachi resort to desperate measures, but that was not really a problem, now he had his prize on the bed with him. "Yet, it's obvious that Kurenai-san was angry with father, that's why she said those things."

The long haired boy looked at Sasuke's saddened face before enlacing his waist, bringing the smaller body closer.

"I know you'll miss mother, but don't worry little brother, your Aniki will always be here for you."

"You say that now, but in true you barely spend time with me." Sasuke pouted, but it was ruined by another yawn. He closed his eyelids and snuggled more against Itachi.

"But I'm here with you now." The elder said. "And you know you are special to me, Otouto."

"Hai." Sasuke said half conscious and unaware of the real meaning of Itachi's words. The warmth emanating from his brother's body was so good and conforting that he just wanted to give in and finally let the sleep take over him. It didn't take long to his breathing become steady as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**oOo**

**(1) It will make more sense to the story Tsunade and Jiraya being Minato's parents here.**

**(2) The visitors put flowers in the coffin at some funerals, but it really depends on the area. I just mentioned it here because I think it's cool :)**

**A/N: Hi everyone! How was the second chapter? Better, I hope.**  
**I didn't know nothing about japanese funeral customs before writing this. Actually, what I've written here is based on what I've read on a few sites. And once there's too many details concerning a buddhist funeral, I choose for just making it brief.**

**Oh, I almost forgot, I do need a beta reader.**  
**So... any volunteer?**  
**PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Yaoi; Incest; Shota.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and who is following this fic. And a special thanks to itachifemsasu who edited this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I hope you have not ignored the warnings... but if you have read and are still here then...**

**Enjoy!**

**oOo**

Odorless. Tasteless. Colorless. That's how rohypnol is when smashed and mixed with water. 2mg can drug an adult for about ten to twelve hours. It stays on the blood stream for 24 hours. And for almost three days after ingestion, it still can be detected by a urine drug test.

The toxicology report proving Mikoto's overdose took two months to be released(1). The habit -almost obsession for medicines of Mikoto, made her 'suicide' believable; and the divorce was pointed as the cause of it.

The glass found on the bedside table, had only her fingerprints, once Itachi had made sure to clean his' so that later, wearing gloves, he could return to the bedroom and make his mother replace all her fingerprints all over the transparent glass again. And he even acrescented another detail to the scene; a rohypnol pill package with all it's blisters emptied, which was found in Mikoto's hand. It was an easy job for itachi, she was already dead anyway.

Everything pointed to suicide. But one can wonder, why someone who had such an enviable life, used to take so many medicines just to be a little better with herself? Because the denial Mikoto was living in, was eating her soul and mind.

She had been, and felt, like a complete person indeed, for a very long time. But when she had heard the rumors of betrayal from Fugaku's part her little world began to shatter, she'd forced herself to believe everything was ok.

And she kept herself in denial.

With her sons she had wrong in a different way. Once, she wondered how Itachi acted slightly 'weird' around Sasuke. It happened during a rare family moment, when Mikoto and her sons went to the movies and a random person approached the younger, said how Sasuke was cute and ruffled his hair. She had seen how Itachi briefly glared to that guy. For someone as indifferent as Itachi, that did mean something, but she dismissed it as just protectiveness. Even though the strange guy didn't seem to mean any harm. Sometimes she had received the same murderous look herself; but this last part, she had died without knowing.

She had mistaken possessiveness for protectiveness.

And the mistake kept going on.

Therefore, she could have never imagined how her oldest son had been shaken by the news of living far away from his brother. And if she'd looked better at those pills she'd received from Itachi, Mikoto would have recognized it was not painkillers. It was rohypnol. Itachi could not risk another substance being found in her system. Because, why would someone, who was about to commit suicide, take painkillers, when this someone already had another powerful drug to swallow? He lied to her in her last moments.

And now, the lie about the suicide still keeps going on.

Denial, mistakes, and lies. Three little terrible things to live with. And for someone as sensitive as her, it was the end... literally.

**oOo**

Itachi was sick of sleeping alone. He was missing holding the tiny body of his little brother near him as they slept. He had missed it since the day a drunk Fugaku arrived home.

Fugaku had developed the habit of drinking 'to forget the problems'- such a bad habit in Itachi's opinion, and everytime when he was drunk and stumbled on Sasuke, he would say something mean to the child. He always had considered Sasuke a nuisance. Because, in his point of view, the boy was like some kind of weak point for Itachi. And in that day when the drunk man walked into the living room he found Sasuke cuddled with Itachi, watching a movie on TV, and he had said: "One day you'll grow tired of each other." Since then, the younger boy, even if so slightly, began to detach himself from Itachi.

After those words, Sasuke didn't want Itachi to grow tired of him, and within his childish mind, staying away from his older brother seemed the better solution.

Yet, for the elder sibling, it was another motive for wanting his father choking on a puddle of his own blood.

Reaching the top step of the staircase, Itachi made his way down the hallway and luckily, he didn't even need to wait. He found the person he wanted to see standing there, with a hand on the doorknob and entering the bedroom.

"Sasuke," He said approaching the boy. "come sleep with me." There was an order hidden in that gentle and calm tone, but Sasuke didn't notice that, instead he stared at him, wondering why his Nii-san had asked that out of nowhere. He had never asked Sasuke to sleep with him before.

"I don't know... I don't want to bother you, Nii-san." the younger replied.

"Your presence never bothers me, on the contrary, Otouto. And this time it is me who needs you."

His Aniki needing him for something was really uncommon, and flattering at the same time. He was usually the one who, in the middle of the night hurried to sleep with his older brother because he was scared of some nightmare. And truth be told, most of times the nightmares were just an excuse.

But this time Itachi himself was inviting him, so why not?

The younger only nodded and followed him.

Once Sasuke passed the door, whilst locking it, Itachi gesticulated to the bed and told to Sasuke settle himself.

A cool night breeze invaded the room, making Sasuke shiver, Itachi walked over to close the window and also the curtains. He switched off the lights, leaving only the lamp on the nightstand on, giving a warm glow to the place. And before joining Sasuke, he took his shirt off, almost smirking at the scrutinizing lingering look that his little brother's curious eyes gave to his bare torso. Throwing the shirt on a chair near the bed he proceeded to go under the covers, beside his brother.

The younger raven was looking at his brother as if he was seeing him for the first time ever. Which in some way he was. It had been a while since Sasuke had seen Itachi 'naked' like that, afterall it was unlike Itachi to sleep without all his clothes on. The muscles were slightly more prominent, he looked older, and even if Itachi was too far from being an adult, he didn't look like a kid anymore. Itachi was stunning. I want so much to be like him, Sasuke thought.

His eyes met Itachi's and Sasuke noticed he had been staring for too long at his older brother, and he averted his gaze with a pink shade forming over his cheeks.

Itachi enjoyed the way Sasuke had stared at him, he liked being the one drawing his attention and curiosity. That's why he decided to discard his clothing, he wanted to feel more intimate with him and to test Sasuke's reactions as well.

"You are blushing." He said while reaching out his hand to move a strand of hair from Sasuke's face.

"I'm not!" Came the childsh reply. And soon the younger received a poke on the forehead folowed by a low chuckle from Itachi. His little brother was so adorable. The elder moved closer and embraced him. "I missed sleeping with you, Nii-san." Sasuke confessed as one of his tiny hands slid over Itachi's chest, acidentally rubbing a nipple on the way down to the waist to return the embrace. He deeply sighed, inhaling the comforting and familiar scent of his brother.

Itachi clenched his jaw, he already had some not-so-brotherly thoughts playing in his mind and the way his Otouto said that... The boy was pratically seducing him. How could Sasuke make him lose his self-control with so little?

"Sasuke." he muttered.

"What is it, Nii-san?" The younger said lifting his face to look at Itachi.

Itachi caressed the soft tender skin of Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. "You're so beautiful. This only make me want you even more." He whispered and stared at the puzzled expression his little brother made. So innocent.

The older raven didn't even think before he leaned down and captured those seducing lips with his own. How could a kid be so tempting?

The smaller boy was shocked. Of course being only seven years old he had never been kissed. He didn't know what to do, neither what to think of. He knew it was a gesture that people did with their boyfriends, or girlfriends, as a way to show their affection to them. Yet, when he felt that moist tongue sliding across his lips, he did what any other kid of his age would do. Scared of the new experience, he attempted to push Itachi away. This gesture only made the older boy hold him tighter and force his lips open. Sasuke had provoked it, now he couldn't deny what Itachi wanted so much -or at least was what the elder thought.

In the moment his lips moved against Sasuke's, applying more pressure on the kiss, he felt like nothing mattered anymore. He released an low animalistic growl when his tongue invaded his little brother's mouth. Something had snapped within him, and in the end, all he could think of was that it was finally the time to claim what he had proclaimed as his since a long ago. Time to have his Otouto just like he had fantasized many times before.

Itachi rolled them over, so that he was on top of Sasuke, trying to still him with his weight. With almost no effort, he gripped the small hands still pushing against him and pinned them above Sasuke's head, managing to hold them with only one of his. He felt the boy trying to shut his mouth and turn his face to the side, however, Itachi's forceful hold on his jaw kept him from doing so.

Tears began to well up in Sasuke's eyes. The smaller raven could barely breath, Itachi was hurting him; he was scared. The only things that passed though his mind was if he could find a way to escape, and, why was his brother kissing him? Wasn't that supposed to be wrong?

When the kiss finally ended, Itachi began sucking and licking his neck while putting his free hand under Sasuke's pajama shirt and lifting it. He was beginning to get annoyed with all those clothes hindering him from seeing his baby brother's delicate body.

"Stop, Nii-san!" The boy cried and made some attempts to kick Itachi, as the elder played with one of his nipples.

Itachi ignored his pleading and was not even affected by the lame kicks. He couldn't wait anymore, he needed him now! Leaning only the slightest, and with much difficulty, once Sasuke was not cooperating, Itachi proceeded to turn him to lay on his stomach.

"Nii-san, please stop!" No matter how much the younger cried, Itachi seemed not hear him.

He moved Sasuke's shirt out of the way, only enough so that he could kiss his shoulders and neck, leaving purple marks wherever he could.

His hands wandering and gripping. His mouth biting, licking, sucking, trying to taste the more he could get from his little brother.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke's pajamas shorts, hissing as he caressed one of the child's ass cheeks, feeling the excitement of being about to touch him like no one else had never done before, like no one else will never do after he had taken him.

He pulled down his own pants along with the boxers and gave a few strokes on his member smearing some oozing pre-cum before leading the tip of his cock against Sasuke's entrance. He roughly pushed in. The searing pain made the younger struggle more, and scream. Quickly Itachi's hand was covering his mouth and muffling the sounds of agony.

The lack of more lubrication made it difficult to enter at the beginning, but soon inch by inch he filled him. His grip on Sasuke's hipbone helped him go further inside. The elder bit his lower lip, surpressing a groan when he found his pelvis touching his little brother's ass, as his whole length was buried deep inside him.

Itachi did not even waited, he started with slow thrusts, feeling that walls clenching around his cock driving him crazy. The sensation was amazing, and he stopped hearing the cries, he ignored the sobs from under him, ignored the tears on his hand which was clamped over Sasuke's mouth and just kept thrusting, until the movements became even rougher as the little control he still had, slipped from him at his iminent orgasm.

Painfully holding Sasuke's hips, to the point of breaking the skin, Itachi let out a moan of pure pleasure as his cock throbbed and his semen spurted inside his little brother.

The boy whimpered to the feeling of the warm jets of liquid against him. He heard Itachi's pants and the shallow breaths from behind him. Sasuke just wanted all that to end; he was in pain. The tears he had been shedding, slid over his brother's hand, falling and being absorbed by the fabric of the white pillow.

Itachi pulled out, and shakily lay beside the kid. He was still embracing him, as if afraid Sasuke would run away, which he would, if the elder gave him a chance; Sasuke was afraid. He had just been abused by his own brother, the person he most loved and trusted. He felt lost and betrayed. Why did this night have to end this way? What had he done wrong to Itachi to make him act like this?

Itachi stayed awake holding his Otouto, until the little boy ran out of tears and finally fell asleep in his iron grip.

''I love you, Sasuke.'' He said to himself watching the sleeping form, as he let a smirk appear on his lips. His baby brother would never be able to forget this, no matter how much he tried or wanted. Itachi would plague his mind for the rest of his life. Their first night would be unforgettable. This thought made the elder feel more than overjoyed.

**oOo**

Sasuke awoke alone in Itachi's bedroom the next morning, feeling his whole body hurting, especially in the lower back. His once flawless pale skin now had uncountable little purple spots, the love bites Itachi has left on his body during the night. They were only in places that could be easily hidden by clothes.

He had struggled, screamed, tried to kick his older brother, nevertheless everything he did was useless, Itachi was much stronger than him. The worst part was that he had no clues for why the elder had been so mean and did all those things. He felt horrible.

Standing up, slighly limping, he made his way out of the room. The younger raven just wanted to take a shower to clean off the dried liquid between his legs.

Downstairs, when Sasuke went to have breakfast, Fugaku and Itachi were still at the table. His father reading newspaper, as always, didn't seem to notice him there.

His brother, on the other hand, didn't stop looking at him. He made his best to ignore it and took his usual seat across from Itachi, trying to prevent himself from making any noise or showing any sign of pain as his body made contact with the material of the chair.

Eating in silence, with his head lowered to keep from making eye contact with the elder, the whole time Sasuke switched for a better position on his seat. The incessant uneasiness of the boy made Fugaku stop reading his newspaper somewhat irritated. He had another hangover and his headache was killing him; the repetitive sound of the chair moving and scratching on the ground everytime Sasuke shifted was simply annoying. He had put up with it in the past five minutes, but now it was just getting on his nerves.

"What's your problem, Sasuke?" He snapped. Couldn't that kid sit still for a moment?

They were in silence for so long that the little raven startled with the sudden question and turned to his father's inquisitive face. Sasuke could feel Itachi's eyes on him, daring him to say anything to their father. His heartbeat sped up; what should he say?

He couldn't think on a proper answer. If he lied, what occurred on the night before might happen all over again, but if he told the truth... would his father even believe him? Perhaps Fugaku would say it had been all his fault. He remembered that something had changed in Itachi. And... had it been his fault at all?

After a long moment, he heard Fugaku sighing in annoyance, and he shook his head, finally replying. "Sorry, Tou-san. It's nothing."

The man went back to his reading and Sasuke glanced at Itachi. His older brother was lifting his cup of coffee to his mouth, and although his face remained expressionless like if nothing had ever happened, when he looked at Sasuke, in the depths of those dark eyes, the younger boy could see genuine amusement.

**oOo**

**(1) Unlike in CSI and other series, toxicology reports takes about five weeks or so to be released; sometimes even longer. It takes this long because the great number of procedures and confirmatory tests to prove their accuracy.**

**See ya ;****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Incest; Yaoi; ItaSasu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Beted by: itachifemsasu**

**oOo**

Discreetly, as to not draw his father's attention, Sasuke shifted his position on his chair again, trying to find a better way of staying seated to finish his breakfast.

Although his back hurt, badly, his pride hurt much more. How things had turned out this way? He wondered. He felt so powerless, weak and ashamed because he had not been able to defend himself. But how could he? Itachi was stronger and had forced him. Nonetheless, for Sasuke, it still sounded more like a lame excuse, even though he knew that was the truth.

Every time he thought about that, he felt like he should have done something more. He even had pleaded. He had fallen so low to the point of pleading for him to stop.

But Itachi didn't stop, in fact, he enjoyed every second of that.

Sasuke lifted his face and consequently his eyes stared right at the face of his brother across from him. His blood boiled when he saw the smirk over Itachi's lips and his hand instinctly turned into a balled fist. He was staring back at Sasuke as if he knew what the boy was thinking about. but in actuality, he didn't. Itachi was just remembering the same thing as his Otouto, but on him it had a completely different effect.

Sasuke, on his turn, just wanted to punch his brother to death right then and there just to destroy that unnerving sign of amusement.

Sasuke tried to calm down and due to the sound of pages being turned, he looked to Fugaku at his right, at the end of the rectangular table. The man had his face hidden behind the newspaper, time and again sipping his coffee and taking a bite of his food without taking his eyes from the impressed letters he was reading. Therefore, he was too distracted to see Sasuke return his attention to the elder sibling and instead of the punchs, civilly glaring daggers at Itachi. It didn't last long and the boy soon lowered his face again to his unfinished breakfast and sighed a bit frustrated with all that.

Everything looked so similar that was a little scaring. Even his feelings it was like he was reliving all them all over again.

Nothing seemed to have change. Seven fucking years and everything looked exactly the same as that morning when he woke up, after had been raped by his older brother. And he felt terrible for he had been abused almost every night after that one when he unwillingly lost his virginity.

He was older now, of course, but it was like he was that same defenseless child whenever Itachi touched him. Seven years and he never had told this to anyone.

And Sasuke asked himself again: How things had turned out this way?

At the course of his thoughts, he stood up and left. He was not hungry anymore. Itachi stood up right after him, leaving their father alone.

Sasuke grabbed his backpack and walked to the front door. When he stepped outside the smell of wet grass invaded his nostrils. It had rained the night before, and despite the morning being a sunny one, the air was still somewhat cold. Yet, it felt good against his skin.

He began walking down the stone pathway that lead to the entry when suddenly his upper arm was grabbed by a hand and he looked back with a raised eyebrow. Although he knew very well who it was, Sasuke was still a little startled. He was so eager to leave that hadn't heard Itachi's light footsteps from behind him.

"What?"

"I'll drive you to school." The elder said.

"Don't need." Said as he briskly pulled his arm back. His brother was trying to act nice. Great. Just fucking great! As if the bastard didn't know Sasuke didn't want to be near him!

Itachi narrowed his eyes just the slightest and grabbed him by the elbow, just like a parent would do to a misbehaved kid and dragged a struggling Sasuke all the way to where his car was.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The smaller raven shouted as he tried to free himself from Itachi's grip.

"I was not asking your opinion, Otouto." Itachi opened the door and shoved Sasuke inside the vehicle as if he had all the rights to do so. He wanted to spend more time with his Otouto before going to work, his brother would not ruin it.

The elder sat at driver's seat and pulled the car out from the garage.

Was not like Sasuke wanted to have some interaction with Itachi, but even though he preferred silence, the younger didn't feel too comfortable with silent moments like these when he found himself alone with his brother. Afterall, Itachi would just sit there and drive, not even uttering a single word, just taking a few weird glances at Sasuke. It was just like the calm before the storm thing. Once out of nowhere, Itachi changed the rout, parked in a secluded place and asked for a blowjob; and other time when the elder decided to change rout again, Sasuke didn't even show up to school. The younger felt uncomfortable because he could never predict what his brother would do next.

He could feel the tension building between them and he was aware that Itachi felt that too, but neither of them decided to say anything.

Sasuke tried to distract himself by looking through the window at the people walking and the other cars passing by; but even as he did so he couldn't restrain himself from looking at his brother's reflection on the glass.

The people who met Sasuke before, when his only worries were to have good  
grades and be acknowledged by his father, barely noticed that something  
wrong was happening to the little boy when he stopped acting like the innocent child he once was. Also, he had never been the social type neither one to speak much, so when he avoided any interaction, that was interpreted as him being his usual self. However, if there had been something really odd about his behavior then, it had been the way he suddenly began to act when Itachi was near; like he wanted to hide himself from his brother's prying  
eyes. Or maybe the slight way he flinched and tensed when Itachi put a hand over his shoulder.

For someone who used to be so confident in his older brother presence, Sasuke looked like he would run away at any moment.

But the fear at each passing day slowly turned into anger. Not only for Itachi, but also for himself. He had never really trusted anyone beside Itachi. And his older brother, the person he supposed was the one to protect him, the one whom he thought he could count on, his older brother had broken the trust Sasuke had put on him. He had never expected such a thing from his beloved Aniki.

Sometimes he had wondered about telling his father, but due to what he once heard from Itachi, he soon concluded that Fugaku was not even an option.

Itachi briefly glanced at Sasuke at the passenger's seat and unconciously licked his lips. He looked really edible wearing that long sleeved navy blue shirt, purposefully chosen to hide the bruises on the arms, and those jeans clinging to his legs just enough to reveal some curves and let the rest to the imagination.

His little brother had become even more tempting. Sasuke had changed from a cute child to a handsome teenager, making things difficult for Itachi to keep from touching him.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted as they reached their destination and he parked a few meters from the school's entrance. Sasuke was about to open the door when the elder held him, again, and pulled the boy towards himself. He leaned forward, putting a hand over Sasuke's knee and leaned more, letting his face mere centimeters from the boy's, staring right in his eyes. The younger began to feel embarassed and blushed.

It could have been a romantic scene, but the two male involved knew it wasn't. As one showed his dominance, the other only felt disgusted for having to endure that from him own flesh and blood. And in this case, the blood bond between them was undeniable, one glance could prove it due to their similiarity. From same perfect pale skin, that would drive any woman into a furious envy attack, to the raven hair, which in the younger seemed to have a light shade of blue, and in the elder were long and, if loose from the usual ponytail, would look like a satin curtain.

But most of all: the eyes.

If the other aspects had any variations, the eyes were uncanny. Charcoal colored irises which held such piercerful gazes that seemed to hipnotize or frighten anyone who looked at them.

And there they were, in stare lock, so close that their breaths mingled and ghosted over each other's faces. The car had dark tinted glasses so Itachi didn't need to bother to certify anyone was seeing them, and slowly his right hand trailed up his little brother's left thigh as his other hand snaked its way up from the arm to sink into the boy's raven spiky hair.

"You're such a sick pedophile." Sasuke muttered, his tone full of dispise directed at his brother. He had barely finished that sentence when he let out a surprised yelp as his head was jerked backwards and the elder ravished his exposed neck. He sucked and nibbled at the skin just being careful enough not to let any marks this time. His hold on Sasuke's hair  
never loosening as his kisses wandered over the younger's jawline to his cheek and then finally crushing their lips together.

The older male knew that he could't stay too long parked there. although there was no way they could've been observed, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention and soon he pulled away, releasing Sasuke, much for the younger's relief. "Have a nice day, Otouto."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke said as he wiped the side of his neck with his sleeve.

Itachi chuckled. "Though I would love to, we can't do it now."

Sasuke grimaced at that and then left the car wanting to stay away from his brother as soon as possible.

He walked through the school gates and made his way to his class. As he passed, it was like all the eyes of the girls there turned to him. He huffed. He had just been molested by his older brother, now those people, some boys included, were looking at him with the same disgusting lustful gazes. He hated it.

**oOo**

Hours had passed too fast, in Sasuke's opinion. The bell was already announcing the end of the last class of the day. He was putting his things into his bagpack when a blonde boy near him cheerfully spoke. "Sasuke, wanna hang out today?"

The raven haired boy looked towards him and was met with that usual wide grin that seemed to never leave the other boy's face. Well, he pondered, that was not a bad idea at all. Sasuke didn't have anything else to do at home, anyway. And he didn't want to come back to that place early.

"Fine, Naruto." He replied as they walked out from their class.

"Yay! Maybe we could-"

"Naruto!" Interrupted a pink haired girl who was behind them; she had intently listened to know what would be Sasuke's answer.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered, turning his full attention to her. Yada! The girl was actually starting a conversation with him!

"I was thinking about that invitation you made me earlier. I decided I want to go out with you." She began to say and blushed a bit when her eyes met Sasuke's."And...well, since you now also invited Sasuke-kun, it would be nicer if we could go together."

"Huh... yeah." Naruto said, a bit disappointed. It was supposed to be a date with only him and her! Now, Sakura-chan had agreed and he couldn't say 'no'! Damn it! Besides, he also wanted to spend time with Sasuke.

He tried to think on the good side.

Oh, well, that situation was not what he wanted, but now he could stay with them both. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. Not his trademark grin, but still, a grin."I was thinking if we could-"

"What! I wanna go too!"

Naruto was interrupted mid sentence again by another girl. She, just like Sakura was listening to them. Now, her green eyes shone with the possibility of going on a date with Sasuke. Of course the 'date' part was only in her head.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled. She couln't let the other girl ruin her plans!

"I won't let Sasuke-kun go out alone with you!"

Wait! Alone? That caught Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean with 'alone'?" He asked.

"You're not coming with me and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said to Ino.

"Hey! I'm going too dattebayo!" He yelled, with his two index fingers pointing to himself. Damnit! Why were they ignoring him?! "Ne, Sasu-" He trailed off as he turned to where Sasuke was and didn't see him. He looked around and caught a glimpse of him already far away from them. Naruto didn't think twice as he began to run after the boy and let the two girls yelling at each other behind.

"Oi, Teme! Wait!" He shouted already catching up to the raven.

Sasuke gave only a disinterested look over his shoulder.

When the girls began to argue, the raven could no longer stay there. That was so pointless for him. He already knew since long time ago that Ino and Sakura liked him. Or better saying, almost all the girls at school liked him, he had always known. Actually, he just ignored it since he didn't care for either of them. Nonetheless, the fangirls never stopped from increasing in number, which was not a surprise. Sasuke had good looks, he was smart,  
his family was a rich one, and he had that mysterious aura surrounding him that left people wanting to know more about him. The problem with Sasuke was that he didn't like to socialize with anyone, and if he was pissed off, he could become extremely rude to no matter who the person was.

The only one who truly managed to break at least a bit of the barrier the raven haired boy have built between him and the others, had been Naruto. And even Naruto could say that didn't know much about Sasuke, he always felt curious, but was not like the raven would tell him anything, anyway. That didn't fail to leave the blonde frustrated. They were friends, for God's sake! However, he knew that this one trait has accompanied Sasuke  
since his childhood. At first sight when the blonde first met Sasuke at school, when they were still kids, he instantly disliked the raven and started harrassing the little Uchiha. The other kids used to avoid him like a plague because of the three whiskas-like scars he had at each cheek, they said it made him ugly, and then they were drawn to Sasuke like moths to a flame. That was so unfair! He could not understand that. What had people seen of so special about that boy?

On that same day, Naruto had started a fight with Sasuke.

And even now, Naruto doesn't know how Sasuke managed to defeat him so easily. In one second he was in the middle of his blow, and in the other Sasuke had him pinned to the ground with a fist aimed right at his face "You only make me waste my time." He had said then, and Naruto couldn't point what was bigger: the anger or the admiration he felt. Since then, because of his stubborness to be around the raven, Sasuke and he became  
friends. And the young Uchiha, although he had never said it out loud, he also prized the friendship he's had with Naruto.

"This wamen is dewiciws" Naruto managed to say with his mouth full of ramen. Sasuke has never seen someone so passionate about a food. Ramen was for Naruto what drugs are for addicted. He even had something alike withdrawls when he stayed too long without it! And that was not a good thing to witness, at least not for Sasuke, his friend became even more  
babbling and hyperactive.

"Eww Naruto, that was so gross." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we don't want to see what you're chewing. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino added with the same disgusted face Sakura was doing.

The raven haired boy simply looked from his own ramen to them. He didn't give a damn at all, also he didn't even know why he was still there.

"Whatever." Replied.

When Naruto came running after him alone, he had thought the girls would not tag along afterall. But not even a minute after they had arrived at the ramen shop they were currently in, the two damned beings somehow discovered they were there.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were the most insisting fangirs he had. No matter how many times he dismissed them, they would never leave him in peace. The funny part was that might not seem, but Sakura and Ino were best friends. Their friendship was only put aside when Sasuke was around, then they would act like true enemies.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do later on? You know... we can go to my place if you want. I'm learning how to cook and today I've made some sweets, I would like if you tasted them." Sakura suggested smiling at him.

"Sakura, you don't even know how to make boiled water! I bet those sweets were made by your mother." Ino said smirking at her friend, and the other blushed being caught telling a lie. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, instead we could watch a movie at my place."

Sakura glared at her. "Didn't you say that you'll be busy today, Ino?"

"What? I didn't say nothing about that. You're imagining things, Sakura."

"No. I heard very well you saying something about the right dress for the dinner with Shikamaru's family. By the way, you've been very close to him lately, are you dating him?"

"Of course not! I'm not dating Shikamaru!" The blonde girl glared at Sakura. What would Sasuke-kun think of her now?!

Those girls were so annoying!

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, who still –unlikely- hadn't said anything at all, the boy seemed oblivious of everything. Now he knew it had been a bad idea staying there.

"He's going with me!" Sakura yelled after some more minutes of bickering, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, attracting attention of the customers at the other tables.

"No! He's going with me to my place, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?" Ino yelled too, standing facing Sakura, also with both hands over the table.

"What are you girls arguing about? Sasuke and me already decided we're gonna play video games later on." Naruto spoke after having finished his second bowl of ramen in record time. Yeah maybe he was not oblivious, afterall…

"Shut up! We're not talking to you, Dobe!" Both girls said in unison.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sasuke-teme is the only one who can call me that!" Naruto protested. "And I don't even like when he calls me that!"

Couldn't all this become more stupid? Sasuke was already sick of all that irrelevant babbling. He grabbed his bagpack and stood up. Naruto and the girls looked at him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura, out of a sudden forgetting their argument, were promptly by his side holding his right arm as he turned to leave.

"Urusai!" He snapped at them, the girls startled at the sudden harsh tone and began to loosen their hold. "You're so annoying!"

"Sasuke-kun..." Ino began but Sasuke didn't stay to listen, and she just let him leave. Sakura lowered her head seeming about to cry.

"See what you've done?

"That's all your fault, Ino-pig." The Pink haired girl hissed.

Naruto in a hurry walked past them and also left.

"Sasuke!" He called. The raven stopped and turned to him. "C'mon, we are here to chat and have fun!" He tried to convince, yet, it didn't work and Sasuke began to walk again.

"Ja ne, Naruto."

Naruto only watched his friend walking away for a few seconds, he felt tempted to drag him back, but he also knew that that behavior would only anger Sasuke even more. Resigned, Naruto came back in, only to find Ino and Sakura sat slouched on the chairs. Their plans for this afternoon to make Sasuke-kun fall for them, completely ruined.

Naruto decided to drown his dismay, for Sasuke leaving early, into another bowl of ramen.

Sasuke had planned on staying longer, but he couldn't put up with those annoying girls smiling squeaking, and trying to act cute or sexy everytime he looked at them. They didn't stop their fucking annoying babbling for one fucking second! Sasuke's head was starting to ache due to all that.

The best thing to do at the moment seemed to go strait to home. Besides, he did need some well deserved sleep.

Then, halfheartedly, as he couldn't imagine anything else to kill time he began to head home. As he walked down the street, a few meters ahead he saw a gray haired man wearing a suit leaving a tattoo studio.

"Kakashi." He said the name to himself as he recognized the man.

The name on the shop said: Akatsuki. What was Kakashi doing there? He didn't know the silver haired man was into tattoos, he had never seen one on him. As he wondered he noticed another man also leaving the tattoo studio and entering Kakashi's car. Sasuke froze. That man was... Obito? Yes, that was him. He recalled well, there was no doubt.

Obito Uchiha was his cousin. But they'd never talked to each other, actually, the young raven only knew who he was because he had seen him once at the cemetery when he went to put flowers at his mother's grave.

Sasuke didn't know that Kakashi and Obito knew each other.

Well... that was interesting.

One of the main reasons as for why Sasuke hadn't told his father about the sexual abuse he suffered from Itachi, was a story involving Obito. But he had always doubted that since Itachi was the one who told him. But now, since Kakashi seemed to be friends with his cousin, perhaps he knew about that story as well and could prove whether Itachi's words were true or not.

'Hun, maybe this afternoon was not completely useless in the end.'

**oOo**

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. I'm still kinda recovering from a writer's block and my ideas were not well expressed ¬¬  
By the way, I suppose you noticed the time skip at the beginning. Well, I'm mentioning it here just to make sure, in case you don't.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Ja! *waves***


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Yaoi; Incest; ItaSasu**

**A/N: Hi guys! My apologies for another long wait, but finally, here's the chapter!**

**Beted by: itachifemsasu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**oOo**

A stir.

A groan.

Lungs filling with a deep breath and eyelids fluttering open only to find darkness. Sasuke yawned as consciousness slowly made him aware of his surroundings. He blinked a few times, knowing very well that staying with eyelids closed or not wouldn't make any difference, he wouldn't make out the form of his own hands even they were right in front of his face. Also, the only sounds he heard were his' and his brother's soft breaths.

Still a little groggy he tried to rub his eyes, but he found himself trapped against a chest and the firm hold of Itachi's arm over the covers, drapped around him, keeping him in place, making that simple task seem almost impossible.

'What time is it?' He mentally asked himself. The alarm clock was on the other side of the bed and he couldn't turn to see it, because Itachi's leg also was wrapped around him. Sasuke wasn't able to move a limb.

'Damn it!' The smallest hint of annoyance crept up in his chest.

He closed his eyes again.

And although he had just awakened he still felt as if he hadn't slept enough, his body felt drained; he was still too tired, which was absurd, since he had been sleeping since 7 pm of the day before. He was sure it was all Itachi's fault for depriving him of his deserved hours of rest in the past days. But now for him it didn't matter, he emptied his mind and little by little let himself be dragged into a dreamless state.

He felt like if only a couple of minutes had passed when he woke up again as Itachi stirred behind him. Sasuke kept his eyes closed and pretended to be still asleep.

The elder nuzzled his face against Sasuke's neck giving a gentle little peck on the exposed skin before removing his arm and leg from around the smaller body and pushing the covers off himself. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, letting out a groan at the pleasurable sensation of stretching his back.

It was still too dark there, but that was his room and Itachi was so accustomed with the location of everything that he easily walked over to the window, parting the thick curtains to let the morning light in. These curtains were there more for the privacy reason than for decoration.

They had neighbors, and anyone who took a glance from the windows of one of the houses across the street could witness an intimate moment between his Otouto and him, and the long haired man surely didn't want their relationship exposed like that.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and looked at the sky outside, the clouds had a light shade of pink due to the rising sun, he then looked at the clock. 7:17 am. He had awakened thirteen minutes before his alarm sounded.

Itachi walked away from the window and began to undress from his night clothes.

Soon his little brother will have to wake up to go to school, so he didn't care whether the light would remove the boy from his slumber or not. If he did not wake up, then the alarm will serve its purpose later, but then, Itachi will have plenty of time to drive him.

He briefly smirked as he looked at the boy on his bed. His face was peaceful, too different from his usual hostile expression. He recalled the moment when he got home and entered the room to find Sasuke already there, laying on the bed, on that same position. He couldn't deny he was not pleased by the sight, because had been like his Otouto was waiting for him. The younger had done that a couple of times before, and all the times when Itachi had a chance to ask what he had been doing there, Sasuke would reply he was too tired and since he would be forced to sleep in his older brother's room anyway, he would just rather not be bothered to wake up again.

But this time... he just couldn't point what Sasuke was up to, but he could say that something about all that was off

Standing only in a pair of red boxers that clung perfectly to his slender, yet toned body, he pattered and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Sasuke had felt his brother's warmth leaving him, so he just kept hearing what his brother was doing. He had heard the sound of the curtains being open and a short pause followed by the sounds of clothes being discarded, footsteps and finally the bathroom door closing. However, he didn't open his eyes until he heard the shower being turned on.

The young teen scrambled on the bed and reached out his hand to Itachi's cell phone on the bedside table and began to scroll through the contacts list trying to find Kakashi's number. He could have gotten it from Naruto, but he didn't want to have to explain himself to the blonde later, because knowing his friend, he wouldn't stop asking questions until Sasuke told everything.

The raven haired boy began to search for a pen to write the number and opened one of the drawers. As soon as he found one he tried to find a piece of paper but almost instantly he gave up on that idea and wrote on his hand. He left the phone in the exact same position it had been, stood up, unlocked the door and made his way out of the room. During the night the doors of their bedrooms always stayed locked. Always. Both of them. Itachi could not risk them being caught in some compromising situation.

When Sasuke entered his own bedroom, he instantly went for his phone to save the number. He undressed and took a quick shower, making sure to clean off every bit of any blue marks he could have in his hand, put on some some baggy jeans and a dark grey shirt with long sleeves. After that, he went to have his breakfast as quick as possible and left before his older brother went downstairs.

Normally, parents who saw their children behaving like that at the table would say something like: 'Don't eat too fast, otherwise you'll have an indigestion.'

But Fugaku behaved like always: He said nothing and seemed even not acknowledge Sasuke had been there. Which was not a surprise at all.

In other times, the young Uchiha would have been upset and his determination would burn inside him, fueled by the desire of being treated like the son Fugaku expected him to be -or at lest being noticed by his father.

But now, after thinking through trying to find an explanation for that treatment and even feeling guilty several times in the process and after years of negligence, he felt he couldn't care less.

Stepping on the sidewalk, outside the house, he headed to school. Sasuke was aware he needed to keep his usual cool façade, but today he could barely contain his excitement. For him it was a weird sensation, like he was a step to free himself from a burden. A burden named: Itachi Uchiha. However, he also knew that he could be just building false expectations. And that would be a foolish move, once Kakashi might not know a thing of Obito's past. Nevertheless, he was curious about everything Kakashi might tell him. The cold morning wind blowed softly moving Sasuke's long bangs from one side to another before the raven strands resumed its previous position, like if they had never been moved in the first place, falling flat adorning each side of his face like a silky frame. A great contrast compared with the natural spiky mess in the back side of his head. A casual hairstyle that enhanced his features perfectly.

His feet moved at a steady slow pace, he was not late so he took his time to appreciate this moment alone. The street where he was currently walking was a quiet one, there was no one besides him there and for a brief second he had the sensation of being the only person in a deserted city. He decided he liked that street, although he didn't take that way too often because was longer than the others. Ocasionally a car would pass by, but without it to disturb the quietness, the only sounds he could hear were the ones of his footsteps everytime it connected with the still moist sidewalks and the cheerful chirping of birds perched in the several trees along the way.

Soon enough, all distracting thoughts disappeared and instead he decided to focus on more important matters, such as Obito. He knew had to grab whatever information he could get from Kakashi about his cousin. And this let him pondering whether he should call the grey haired man already or not.

'At this time, Itachi is leaving for work. So, Kakashi is probably doing the same.' Sasuke concluded, judging by the fact both men worked at the same place.

He looked over his shoulder almost to certify he was not being followed, fished his phone from inside his pocket and began to search through the numbers.

He was passing under a leafy tree when a sudden a gush of wind made its leaves shook and some dew drops fell over the display of the phone and also over him.

"Kuso!." The boy cussed as he used the hem of his shirt to wipe were the droplets of water had fallen. The happy chirping of the birds, could be compared to laughs in Sasuke's ears.

'Very funny.' He grumpily thought.

Again, he looked over his shoulder. Noticing now that there was only another person in that street, a red haired man too far behind him and already turning a corner, leaving him alone again. The boy didn't know why he was acting paranoid like that; almost like he was expecting Itachi to appear out of nowhere and forbid him from making that call.

Sasuke frowned at that thought. Perhaps he was in fact losing himself in his expectations, and in its turn, they were just letting him anxious.

He easily found Kakashi's number and pressed the call button. He held the phone against his ear and on the fourth ring the other person answered.

"Hello." Kakashi looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number -which only a few select people had; and even though he was curious, at that time his tone couldn't have sounded more bored.

"Hi, Kakashi."

"Sasuke?" The man half-stated, half-guessed. He could not say for sure whether he was right, although he knew the Uchiha for some years he had never heard Sasuke's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Happened something?" Kakashi asked, his tone seeming a little worried. For the young boy have called maybe was an urgent matter.

"No! No. Nothing happened." This was what Sasuke had been fearing: That the other would be suspicious of something.

"Then, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an unexpected surprise?"

Sasuke slightly cringed at that. He hated redundancies."If it's a surprise, of course it is unexpected, Kakashi."

"I just wanted to see if you were paying attention."

'Liar'

Sasuke sighed and decided to go right to the real point of all that. "I wanted to ask if you could meet me today."

"Hun... I don't know, Sasuke. I've got a lot of work to do... Oh, wait a minute!"

For a couple of seconds Sasuke listened on some noises he couldn't distinguish, then Kakashi spoke again:

"Well, I have a free time at... 4 pm, your classes will have ended by then, right? But I can't stay for too long." He had checked his schedule for the day and had seen he had to make a supervision of a project he was currently working on. He thought he could save a few minutes for the boy.

"No, that's fine." Sasuke said as he turned a corner and a distracted girl wearing one of these sailor uniforms almost stumbled on him. Almost. He had stopped right on time. The said girl, the moment she lifted her face and laid eyes on him blushed madly, apologized and walked hurriedly.

And that's how his fangirls are born... by merely looking at him. At least, this one will not be stalking him like the ones in his school.

"By the way, why do you want to meet me?" The older male asked.

"If it could be discussed through the phone I wouldn't want to see you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Kakashi laughed. "So, your father is gonna make this party for Itachi's birthday. Why don't we talk there?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip not to curse; he had totally forgotten about that... The Uchihas hadn't celebrated anything since Mikoto's death. Was like his father had been mourning her for this whole time or something. Which was a total hypocrisy, in Sasuke's opinion, once Fugaku had never stopped involving himself with another women, or getting home late and sometimes drunk smelling like feminine cologne.

"Kakashi, will you meet me or not?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Ok." Replied resigned. "I suppose it's important then."

"It is."

After deciding the place where they were supposed to encounter, in Sasuke's mind he briefly recalled the man's habit of rarely being on time and warned him before hanging up. "Don't be late."

"Is not my fault if the world needs my help." Replied in an amused voice. "Bye."

Sasuke pressed the end call button and put the device again into his pocket. Ok, now it was settled. He was going to see Kakashi, clear his doubts and hopefully afterwards would find a way to get out of this situation he had -unwillingly -been trapped all these years. He would make Itachi stop, and begin to live a normal life; like any other person did.

It had been a long time since he last actually looked forward for something.

Sasuke shook his head. He shouldn't let himself get so enticed by the prospect of these possibilities, because it was all they were, just possibities. And with Itachi being part of the picture, he had indeed to be cautious. Sure, Sasuke acted defiant and stubborn towards the young man whose existence was the source of his main problems, and although sometimes Sasuke could act like a madman, he certainly was no idiot and knew better than to mess up with the older raven. Also, he knew that if his brother had been telling the truth this whole time, then he was really fucked up.

But then again, at the same time what he had been told was so nonsense for Sasuke that he couldn't help it.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he neared the entrance of school, he willed himself to forget that matter for now and made his way straight to his class.

He took his seat on the chair near the window and put his elbows on the table linking his fingers, awaiting for the teacher.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino, who had just arrived, approached him. "I want to apoligize for yesterday. You know, it was all Sakura's fault. She didn't have to make such a scandal for nothing. I mean... er-..." She laughed nervously. "I'm not saying that you are nothing... it's just that-"

"Quit it!" He said that and seeing that cold stare sent towards her, Ino assumed Sasuke was still angry about the events of the day before. Without saying another word and afraid of angering Sasuke, the girl went to her chair.

Soon he'll forget about it and then they will be on good terms again... And then, he'll realize she is the one meant for him, not that violent cow with that heinous forehead nor any other girl. She'll have her beloved Sasuke-kun only to herself. Ino thought smiling as she gazed at the raven haired boy sat just a few feet in front of her.

Not long after Ino having leaving Sasuke alone, a pink haired girl appeared before the Uchiha pestering him with another round of apologies. Just like her friend, Sakura defended herself saying she hadn't had any fault on anything.

He was at the verge of snapping at her when came in the teacher, Iruka Umino; a man on his late twenties, tanned skin, brown hair, and a happy and serene mood that certainly will be tested as the class progressed.

"Good morning!" The teacher said as he put his things on his desk. "Everyone sit down, please!"

The students slowly went to their respective places ending their conversations -at least for now. Iruka seeing as the girl with pink hair hadn't moved an inch from the spot she was called her attention individually. "You too, Sakura."

Much for the girl's dismay.

She whined and against her will, sat down on the chair near Ino so that they could talk about girls things while Iruka was not paying attention to them.

"Ok, now we can-" Iruka ws interrupted as the door burst open and an orange hurricane entered. "You're late, Naruto. I was about to begin the class."

"Iruka-sensei!" Protested. "You haven't started yet, so that means I'm right on time!"

The teacher sighed, he was used to his student being late, but at least this time the blonde boy had a point. "Go and take your seat already."

"Hai." Naruto almost sang the response.

He went and sat down on a place at Sasuke's right. He had barely touched the chair when turned to the Uchiha. "Hey, Teme! I called you yesterday, why didn't you answer?"

"I was sleeping." Lied. He had seen his phone buzzing, he was just not in the mood to answer.

Naruto made a face. "What kind of person sleeps at 6 pm? Did you get sick?"

"No." Sasuke said as he noticed Naruto concerned about his health.

The blonde outstreched his arm to touch Sasuke's forehead but his hand was slapped away and his earlier concerned expression was replaced by a offended one. "Geez, Sasuke, I just wanted to see if you are ok. You may not deserve it, but you are my friend and I worry about you." Naruto crossed his arms and sulked.

He was relieved when his friend stopped talking, he didn't want to go further in that subject. It was not something important and was not like he could tell why he was so tired to begin with, and he let the conversation die there. They remained like that for some minutes until Naruto got tired of sulking and started rambling about random things, a heated monologue which Sasuke just pretended to listen.

Deep within his mind, the young Uchiha just wanted those classes to end as soon as possible.

As the time progressed, his impatience grew at every glance he sent at the clock on the wall, for him those hands seemed stuck just mocking him.

This is one of the most interesting things about the time: Its relativity; the unique sense it transmits for each individual. Like those times when we most want it to run, it seems to slow down its pace just to thoroughly appreciate our suffering, just like a sadistic killer.

And for Sasuke, when the most expected hour finally came, what was being killed was his already barely extinguished patience.

He took a gulp of the orange juice he had ordered as he awaited for Kakashi and then glanced for thousandth time at his digital wristwatch, putting the glass back over the small table. And, as if on cue, as the door of the shop opened the man appeared, and went towards the raven with such calmness that caused a vague sense of irritation on Sasuke.

"Yo!"

"You're late."

"I had to stop to fill the tank." He said taking a seat across the teen, ignoring the lack of courtesy, there was no need for such things.

For a moment Sasuke couldn't really say if that was a true fact or was just another of Kakashi's blatant lies to justify his laziness. And this brought a smirk to his face. "Hn, at least this lie seems plausible."

Kakashi was wearing his usual mask but judging for the expression on the man's eyes Sasuke could say he was smiling. The boy had always wondered the cause for Kakashi always wear a mask, but when he actually asked sometime ago, the only reply he'd got from the older male had been a 'Don't you think it's cool?'

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Said Kakashi already going to a more businesslike tone.

"Obito Uchiha." The younger said matter-of-factly as if that was the most common subject he could pick and watched closely at what kind of reactions the mention of that name would cause in the older male.


End file.
